


All Night Long

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO
Genre: BaekChen as an annoying couple, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanHun, Drunkenness, Flirting, Love Drink, M/M, Romance, Smut, Wedding, chanse, fuckbuddy, sechan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Chanyeol was so nervous for his wedding, so his best friend gave him a drink to calm him down. Not knowing that it was a drink to make him excited. Excited to bring his groom Oh Sehun between his legs.





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SEHUN DAY!!!!!!
> 
> this is the first time to join a chanhun fest and i'm so happy that my mutuals are very understanding love you guys :))  
> idk if this is a good fic but ive tried my best. i just realized that ive been writing too much angst that idk anymore how to write smut lol  
> anyways enjoy reading this chanhun wedding fic!!!

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, will you please calm the fuck down?”

 

Park Chanyeol ignored his best friend Byun Baekhyun who was sitting in the couch beside his boyfriend Kim Jongdae and continued pacing around his dressing room in their hotel. His hands were shivering with unknown nervousness that he couldn’t seem to ignore.

 

It must be the wedding jitters. Baekhyun told him that an hour ago. He will get over it quick. That was what his best friend said the night before too.

 

But no. Here he was, still nervous as ever.

 

Chanyeol wondered if his groom, Oh Sehun, was also feeling the same way. Or was it just him?

 

Since their family was so traditional, they made sure that both Chanyeol and Sehun wouldn’t meet the night before the wedding day. This made Chanyeol even more anxious. Only Sehun would know how to calm down but he couldn’t meet him yet. Why the hell did that tradition even exists?

 

How could life be so fucking hard?

 

He stopped and stared at the life-sized mirror in front of him with his reflection. Wearing a pale pink tuxedo paired with a white dress shirt underneath, even his slacks were pale pink. The only difference was his black shiny shoes.

 

Chanyeol remembered when the two of them decided for their attire. He was not really picky. Just as long as he could marry Sehun, anything was fine with him.

 

Sehun was the one who picked the color of their attire.

 

“I think the color suits the both of us,” Sehun whispered to his ear, blushing.

 

Chanyeol grinned at his fiancè, “It suits better to you, though.” Then he slowly traced Sehun’s small back in circles. “You’re a softie, Sehunnie.”

 

Sehun blushed even more then groaned languidly, making Chanyeol wishing that the wedding coordinator would leave sooner.

 

The preparation was fast, just as what Chanyeol wanted. It only took them a month for the preparation for their beach wedding. The both of them decided that kind of wedding since they both like going to the beaches especially during vacations. Chanyeol pulled a lot of strings just to make everything perfect. He only wanted the best for Sehun.

 

“I think Sehun would appreciate it if you don’t look like a sweaty giraffe,” Jongdae joked.

 

Chanyeol turned to the couple in the couch and rolled his eyes at them. “He would love me the same, idiot.”

 

Baekhyun made a puking action and Jongdae laughed so loud.

 

Chanyeol went back to looking at himself in front of the mirror. He took a deep breath and fixed his black comma-styled hair. It was Sehun’s favorite hairstyle on him. It suddenly reminded him of the first time he met Sehun. He had the same style that night.

 

He smirked because of the memory.

 

The two of them didn’t have the best love story out there. Chanyeol wasn’t even sure if it was a love story to begin with, but he was so sure that it was in the end up to now.

 

Chanyeol first met Sehun in one of his business events in South Korea three years ago. Sehun was a son of a rich tycoon that was partnered with his business. Very handsome but very playful. Chanyeol has never been turned on so easily in his entire life.

 

“Hello, handsome,” Sehun greeted him with a wine glass on his hand in the terrace after the grand dinner. His handsome face illuminated in the dimmed light that was surrounding them. He was wearing a red velvet tuxedo that made him look stunning.

 

Chanyeol bit his lip while looking into the deep eyes of the person in front of him. He knew the tension between the two of them since earlier when his business partner introduced him to his only son. Chanyeol knew how this conversation will end up and he was liking it. His lips slowly curved into a small smile and tilted his head with an eyebrow raised. “Hmm. Are you here because you’re bored with the party?”

 

Sehun’s eyes glimmered then he smirked seductively. “Why? Do you know something we can do to make this night exciting?”

 

So in that same night, everything ended with Sehun in Chanyeol’s bed. Sweating, red and naked.

 

They started to meet almost everyday because of that. Chanyeol was always passionate with his sexual activity with Sehun in his bed. They would do a lot of things. Crazy positions. Bondage. Foreplay.

 

Sehun was very sport with everything.

 

He loved dominating a very soft and submissive Oh Sehun. He loved the way Sehun would obey and beg him for touch. He loved the sound of Sehun’s whimpers and moans. He loved the way Sehun would look at him with those gentle eyes.

 

And in the end he would stare at the red, tired and sleeping Sehun, memorizing the beautiful image beside him in his arms.

 

Sex with Sehun was such a beautiful thing that happened for Chanyeol.

 

But it became the most beautiful when Sehun finally became his official boyfriend. Not just a partner in the bed.

 

Chanyeol knew inside him that he felt something for Sehun. More than just a fuck buddy.

 

Love.

 

He was in love with Sehun. After months of spending his free time with him, Chanyeol became attracted to Sehun in another level. And after those times, he found out that Sehun wasn’t just playful but also sweet. He knew how to cook and would prepare a meal for him once in a while. He was also smart and has a good sense when it comes to business. He was also fun to be with. They almost had the same likes and dislikes.

 

And most of all, Chanyeol fell in love with their differences. He loved that he was dark and brooding meanwhile Sehun was bright and cheerful. He was intimidating to everyone but Sehun was easy to hangout with. Even his friends easily liked Sehun that they started to tease Chanyeol about it.

 

They were totally different but for Chanyeol it was a perfect match.

 

Though it got him a long time to finally admit and confess. He was always scared. He was scared that he might break something between them that was already perfect as it was.He was scared with how strong he felt for Sehun. Lastly, he was also scared that maybe... Sehun didn’t feel the same way.

 

It took him to see Sehun in an expensive restaurant with another man before he finally got the courage to say it.

 

“What’s your problem?” Sehun softly asked Chanyeol after he dragged him inside the comfort room of the restaurant, away from the unknown man in the table.

 

“Who was that?” An angry Chanyeol demanded, eyes piercing through Sehun.

 

Sehun looked at him, shocked at the jealousy he was seeing in Chanyeol’s eyes. “He-“

 

“Is he your boyfriend?!”

 

Sehun held Chanyeol’s arm steadily. “Chanyeol, no!”

 

“Then what? Because I-“

 

“Chanyeol,” Sehun’s soft but deep voice made Chanyeol silent then shiver in pleasure. “He’s a relative and we’re just meeting for business. I’m not seeing anyone other than you, okay?”

 

Those words woke Chanyeol from his anger. He was breathing fast just like the beating of his heart when the realization came to him.

 

Sehun was not seeing anyone. Only him.

 

With that, Chanyeol couldn’t help but blush profusely. And it made him embarrassed that he showed himself like this to the person he was trying to hide his true feelings from.

 

With a glint of playfulness in his eyes, Sehun slowly showed a sly smile after watching Chanyeol fix his unprepared outburst. And with the sexy voice that always turned Chanyeol on, Sehun asked. “So... Chanyeol, does this mean that you’re in love with me?”

 

Chanyeol gulped and blushed more profusely.

 

“You know what? Let me get you something to warm you up,” Baekhyun distracted Chanyeol’s thoughts as he stood with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. He eyed Jongdae like there was an invisible message passed between them.

 

It made Chanyeol suspicious for a moment.

 

“You’re gonna need it,” Baekhyun continued, still smirking at Chanyeol then went out of the room.

 

Meanwhile Jongdae turned to Chanyeol and asked, “Why are you even nervous? Scared that Sehun would change his mind and run away?”

 

“Fuck!” Chanyeol exclaimed when his heart skipped a beat, feeling a bit scared. He felt his cheeks burned with an intense anger as he faced Jongdae. “Don’t even say something like that!”

 

Jongdae laughed but Chanyeol didn’t.

 

“Chill Chanyeol!”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t buying it. “You’re so annoying! Ugh! Why can’t I go to Sehun right now? I wouldn’t feel like this if I see him!”

 

Another laughter came out from Jongdae, making Chanyeol more miserable.

 

Then the door creaked open once again. Baekhyun stepped in and was still grinning but was now more suspicious. He was holding a wine glass in his hand. Inside the glass was a red wine that was immediately handed to Chanyeol.

 

“Here,” Baekhyun gave a friendly wide smile, his eyes almost disappeared into lines. “This will erase all that nerve-wrecking feeling and will make this wedding more exciting!”

 

Even Jongdae cheered and clapped which was unnecessary. Chanyeol couldn’t help but doubt these two even more. But Baekhyun was right. He needed a drink, not because he was thirsty but because maybe a glass of wine could calm him down.

 

Chanyeol drank the wine in one gulp. It made him dizzy for a second, like a gong suddenly banged inside his head. He instantly made a face. It tasted bitter, so bitter he wanted to puke. “What’s this drink?”

 

Baekhyun chuckled devilishly. “It’s one of my specialties. I call it, ‘Stay Up All Night Long’ drink.” He even danced with his hands up.

 

Chanyeol looked at his best friend incredulously. “A what?”

 

Jongdae laughed once again, this time a little louder, then wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s slender hips. “We use that to make everything better and longer.”

 

The way Jongdae’s eyebrows danced made Chanyeol furrow his. Then Jongdae gave Baekhyun a sensual kiss in the neck, Chanyeol immediately had more reasons to vomit.

 

He took a deep breath, his nerves finally stopped feeling nervous. But he felt something inside him was starting to feel... hot?

 

“You two should go,” he told the love birds. “The ceremony is about to start and I don’t want to throw up in front of the two of you.”

 

The couple laughed with harmony that it gave Chanyeol the creeps. Chanyeol sat in the sofa in front of the dresser, then took a deep breath. Sweat was starting to form in his forehead that he quickly wiped with his hand. He tried his best to ignore the boiling sensation inside of him.

 

Just a little more time to wait, he will finally be with the love of his life. Just a little more patience, he could finally see his groom.

 

__

 

It was almost sunset already and the wedding was about to start. The wind was quite strong when Chanyeol reached the wedding venue but it didn’t help lessen the burning feeling inside him. He was starting to think if there was something wrong with him. He was not nervous anymore but it was a like a fire was burning his body.

 

Waves were crashing the shore and the smell of sea breeze welcomed his nose. It made him smile. Sehun was still not on sight so he tried to check if everything was in place.

 

The whole white sand beach was beautiful and the sea was meters away from their venue. The entrance of the aisle was an arch detailed with pink peonies and baby’s breath. The aisle has a long white thick carpet reaching into a wooden gazebo covered with the same flowers, covering the roof, the front beam and the posts. The officiant wearing a black tuxedo was in front of everyone already. Same flowers were also tied with a white cloth in every golden chairs that were placed in both sides of the aisle. Most of their audience were already seated.

 

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae were on their seats already and thankfully they were behaved. Their families were also on their seats, chatting happily. The sight was almost perfect for Chanyeol.

 

The only thing missing was Sehun.

 

“Chanyeol,” their wedding coordinator stood beside him and whispered. “Sehun will be out in a minute.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart throbbed in excitement. Finally after a night long suffering, he could see Sehun again. The burning sensation inside him got worse.

 

Then it turned to worst when he saw Sehun walking towards him. Chanyeol gulped when he saw how handsome his groom was. Sehun’s black hair was styled sideways that made him look more perfect. The pale pink tuxedo complimented Sehun’s milky skin and it made his intimidating aura look soft.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes went down to Sehun’s tight slacks. It was just the right size for his groom. Everything was just enough and for Chanyeol’s eyes… everything was obvious. He could see everything clearly. He gulped down the lump on his throat when he spotted a huge bulge hanging inside the pants between Sehun’s legs. Something inside Chanyeol stirred that he decided to look up on Sehun’s face and stayed there.

 

Sehun smiled at him when he stopped beside him. It was an innocent smile but somehow it made Chanyeol nervous. It wasn’t the same kind of nervous that he felt earlier. It was the kind of nervous he felt whenever he was planning to bring Sehun on his bed.

 

It was not a good sign, especially for him in that exact time.

 

A staff came to Sehun’s side and said something to him. With that, Chanyeol could see the perfectly round butt cheeks through the pants of his lover. His mind went back to the times when he would grabbed into them and mold them before spreading. And after spreading it, a very nice and pinkish hole would welcome him.

 

Chanyeol gulped and looked at away when he felt his dick stirred awake. Something was really wrong with him indeed. But what? He was feeling fine earlier, well aside from the jitters that he had but it was not like this. Then it suddenly hit him.

 

Byun fucking Baekhyun. His one and only best friend with his annoying boyfriend Kim Jongdae. Those idiots could be the only people behind his struggles right now. He immediately remembered the weird drink that Baekhyun gave him in the dressing room. What did Baekhyun call it? Something about staying up or what.

 

Chanyeol groaned inwardly. He needed to have a serious talk with his best friend after the ceremony. Yeah, a talk and maybe a few punches too.

 

“Chanyeol,” Sehun’s deep voice was so soft in Chanyeol’s ears it didn’t make things better for his part.

 

He tried his best to look as composed as possible before facing Sehun. His eyes immediately saw the glistening cherry lips of his fiance, he gasped shortly. Another sweat was forming in his forehead. The fire inside him boiled even more and his dick was fully turned on.

 

When he didn’t answer for a moment, Sehun looked at him worriedly. “Are you okay, babe?”

 

The endearment was music to Chanyeol’s ears that it made his hands shivered. He shook his head repeatedly before speaking, “Yeah, just excited.”

 

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “Excited?”

 

Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat nervously. “Ah! I-I mean, just excited to walk down the aisle with you baby.”

 

Sehun blinked then his cheeks reddened and his mouth pouted. “Me too.”

 

In that moment as Chanyeol stared at Sehun, he realized how much he waited for this time to come. Finally, he would no longer be just Sehun’s lover or boyfriend. After this day, he would be Sehun’s husband.

 

The only label he wanted for a long time. That idea turned him on even more.

 

“Okay, we’ll start the ceremony in a minute! Everybody in place!” Their wedding coordinator announced to everyone.

 

The classical music started to play. Chanyeol held Sehun’s hand and the smiled at him lovingly. The heat intensified inside him when he felt the soft hand of his lover. He heard his heart started to pound faster than ever. He moaned and whispered huskily to Sehun’s ear the words he wanted to say, “I love you so much.”

 

Sehun smiled back at him, eyes glistening with obvious love and happiness. “I love you too. So much.” Then a smirk slowly showed from his lips. “I’m glad I flirted with you that night.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and pulled his soon-to-be husband closer but not too close that could ruin his sanity. “I’m glad too.”

 

The ceremony started with their ring bearer and a few flower girls entering during the processional. The audiences cooed at how the children looked so cute with their pink dresses while showering flower petal along the aisle. Chanyeol even heard Sehun chuckled beside him that made him smile.

 

Then another music started and all of the audience stood up. It was time.

 

Chanyeol looked at Sehun and smiled, trying to ignore the heat inside of him. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

When the two of them started to walk down the aisle together, Chanyeol could see all the happy faces of the people watching them but it didn’t matter to him. He turned to look back to Sehun and smiled. What mattered to him most was that it was Sehun who was beside him now. That it was Sehun who was walking down the aisle with him.

 

Sehun clutched into him tighter that made Chanyeol stiffened for a moment. Somehow his mind drifted from away. It went to the first time he saw Sehun naked, red and panting. And so ready. Ready for him.

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes so tight at the memory. No, he couldn’t make his boner get more intense. Especially not now that he was walking down the aisle with Sehun. The only person whom he was excited to put between his legs.

 

“Are you okay, babe?” Sehun whispered to him, worrying.

 

Chanyeol just nodded, not trusting his voice. He was afraid that his voice would show his current sufferings. Well, if it was any other scenario Chanyeol wouldn’t call it sufferings.

 

He felt his forehead started to sweat. __Drat.__

 

They stepped inside the gazebo and stopped in front of the officiant. The officiant smiled at them. Chanyeol hoped he could do his vows correctly and not sounding like a horny and an excited cat.

 

__

 

Chanyeol was _not_ able to do his vows without sounding like a horny cat.

 

He cursed himself because he kept stuttering his words and his voice went on high octave. His body felt so hot that he felt his face flushed. Drops of sweat kept appearing in his face, making the situation worse. He kept fidgeting his feet, trying to suppress his full blast erection.

He heard Baekhyun and Jongdae laughing from their seats and he tried his very best not to attack them. He didn’t want to make a scene, especially not on his wedding day.

 

Sehun looked so amused though, with an eyebrow raised and a playful grin on his lips. It reminded Chanyeol the time when he got jealous because he thought Sehun was dating someone else. Just like that time, Sehun was obviously teasing him. And also, of all the sexual things they have done, Sehun already knew what a horny Chanyeol sounded like. It seemed like it amused him to the core that his husband-to-be was turned on hours earlier before their wedding night.

 

“You may now kiss,” the officiant smiled at them.

 

The audience cheered led by Baekhyun and Jongdae. Chanyeol reddened when Sehun smirked at him. Then he leaned down to finally kiss his husband. His heart went crazy when he tasted the cherry lips of Sehun. Chanyeol groaned in delight when Sehun responded. He pulled Sehun closer and tilted Sehun’s head upwards so that he could kiss deeper. His tongue easily entered Sehun’s mouth and started to taste every bit of the insides. Sehun’s mouth tasted like grapes, delicious and sweet.

 

He loved the taste of every bit of it. He will never get tired of this taste.

 

Loud claps and a pair of laughter brought Chanyeol back to reality. Their mouths separated and Chanyeol saw how red Sehun’s face became. A winner’s smirk slowly showed in his lips.

 

The reception was just at the beach front of the beach. The setting sun was almost gone and lanterns hanging above were lit up. Chanyeol could see the large customized cake beside the small stage where their table was placed. The audience happily went there after the ceremony.

 

“Babe…” Sehun whispered once again to Chanyeol’s ear.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I want to go to the comfort room,” Sehun’s voice was so husky it sent shivers to Chanyeol’s spine. “Will you come with me?”

 

“Yes…”

 

Chanyeol immediately called the wedding coordinator.

 

“Yes, Mr. Park?”

 

“Tell the visitors to start the dinner, we just need to do something first. But we’ll be back,” Chanyeol instructed, while holding Sehun’s hand.

 

The coordinator looked worried, glancing even to Sehun. “Is there something wrong? We couldn’t start the party without the married couple.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Just start the dinner. We’ll be back in no time.”

 

So instead of proceeding to the reception area, they decided to proceed to the hotel. They walked to the lobby, greeted by some of the people in there. But hurriedly Sehun dragged him to the lobby’s common comfort room.

 

“Why here?” Chanyeol asked while watching Sehun lock the door.

 

Sehun turned to him and gave him a seductive smile. “I don’t think that thing inside your pants could wait that long.”

 

Chanyeol then made a decision and attacked Sehun with a full kiss in the mouth, pushing him against the closed door. They both moaned when the fire consumed them wholly.

 

“We better hurry. We don’t want our guests waiting,” Sehun then dropped to his knees and unfastened Chanyeol’s pants hurriedly.

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes when his erection finally felt free. Sehun started to lick the length of his shaft and sucked the tip. Chanyeol couldn’t help but moan at Sehun’s skill. When Sehun took his whole dick into his mouth, Chanyeol was in heaven. He held Sehun by the hair and fucked his mouth senseless.

 

Sehun took it all easily up to his throat. Chanyeol exploded immediately after how many thrusts that Sehun skillfully swallowed. He even licked it clean. After that, Chanyeol grabbed Sehun by shoulders and pushed him, bending him by to the toilet bowl. Sehun held the tank to support himself while Chanyeol pulled his pants down.

 

The soft perfect milky globes in front of Chanyeol made him more excited. He molded them the same way he did in the past, the way he always enjoyed. When the pinkish hole welcomed him, he licked his lower lip hungrily.

 

“Babe…” Chanyeol looked up to Sehun who was red and flushed while looking back at him. “Hurry.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t need any encouragement. He leaned in started lapping Sehun’s delicious cherry. A satisfied groan came out of Sehun that pleased Chanyeol a lot. He went deeper, twirling his tongue that made Sehun tremble in gratification.

 

The heat between them intensified that Chanyeol finally decided to stand and thrust his shaft into Sehun’s asshole. The whole thing easily entered because of the lapping Chanyeol did. A louder moan came out of both Sehun and Chanyeol when the shaft hit that sensitive spot.

 

Then Chanyeol started humping. In and out. Slowly at first then as seconds passed, it became fast. Chanyeol pulled Sehun closer to his chest and kissed his neck while his other hand went to Sehun’s throbbing dick. It felt hot in Chanyeol’s hand and soaked with precum. He started jacking it off while thrusting into Sehun’s ass.

 

A ring distracted them suddenly. It was from Sehun’s phone so his husband bent over to reach for the phone. The sight of Sehun bending more gave Chanyeol more power for his thrusts, making Sehun moan louder.

 

Sehun answered the call while Chanyeol was busy behind him. “Hmm? W-who’s this?”

 

Chanyeol could hear a familiar voice from the phone. “Sehun? Where are you guys? Your parents are looking for the two of you!”

 

“B-Baek-”

 

Before Sehun could say the name of the caller, Chanyeol snatched the phone from him. “We’re busy. Bye!”

 

He placed the phone on the sink just beside the toilet bowl. Then turned back to Sehun, who was watching his every move.

 

“Babe!” Sehun’s eyes widened.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s their fault why I needed this.”

 

“What? Oh-” Sehun couldn’t continue what he was saying because Chanyeol’s hand went back to his dick and started pumping it real fast. He continued thrusting in and out of Sehun, heat building more and more.

 

Chanyeol growled when he felt himself close to cumming. He leaned into Sehun’s ear and whispered huskily, “I’m close baby…”

 

Sehun whimpered with his eyes closed. The way Sehun’s phallus pulsed in Chanyeol’s hand, Chanyeol knew he was too.

 

Then it happened. Sehun cried out when Chanyeol’s dick exploded ropes of cum inside of his butt on the same time his own dick came into Chanyeol’s hand. The two of them panted hard, catching their breaths.

 

“W-we need to go back,” Sehun said and turned to Chanyeol, still red and sweating. “The guests would be worried.”

 

Chanyeol licked his hand full of Sehun’s cum then smiled triumphantly at his husband. “We should.”

 

__

 

 

“What happened? Are you two okay? We were so worried,” Chanyeol’s mother greeted them when Chanyeol and Sehun entered the reception area.

 

Most of the visitors already started to eat dinner, music was already heard and some were already dancing in the dance floor. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae were standing behind his mother, watching and laughing in secrets.

 

Sehun smiled reassuringly to answer. “Were okay. Chanyeol just felt a little… sick.”

 

“That’s horrible,” Baekhyun commented and ‘tsk-ed’ sarcastically. Jongdae was beside him, snickering. “Getting sick in his wedding day.”

 

Chanyeol turned and glared at his best friend. Yeah, he remembered he needed to talk to this idiot.

 

His mother held his face and tried to examine him. “Are you okay now, Chanyeol? Is it your stomach?”

 

Chanyeol nodded then smiled to lessen the worry of his mother. “Don’t worry, mom. Why don’t you go back to dad? I need to talk to my friends first.”

 

“Okay, but we need to start the program. Your dad was excited to speak in front of everyone, you know.”

 

When Chanyeol’s mother went back to their table, Chanyeol immediately turned to Sehun. “I need to talk to these idiots. Can you wait from our table?”

 

“Oh gosh, Chanyeol you really are horrible,” Jongdae even smacked him then faced Sehun, holding his hand. “Come here, sweetie. Let’s get you some dessert. Do you want some strawberries with melted chocolate?”

 

Sehun looked at Chanyeol curiously then his eyes went to Jongdae. “Yeah, sure. I guess.”

 

Chanyeol watched as Jongdae dragged his husband to the table full of food.

 

“So how was it?” Baekhyun grinned mischievously. “Did you get some action? That’s why you guys are late right?”

 

Chanyeol finally did what he wanted to do, he punched Baekhyun’s arm. “You bastard!”

 

Baekhyun laughed and raised an eyebrow at him. “What? Did you get some? The ceremony was so fun to watch, you being squeaky in front of everyone.”

 

Another punch came to Baekhyun’s arm. “How dare you this to me! You almost ruined my wedding! Ugh!”

 

“It wasn’t ruined though. At least you got the lovin’ earlier than planned,” Baekhyun didn’t even flinch at his punch. He only gagged once again, clapping like a seal.

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes in annoyance. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if the drink was gone in his system already. He was relieved with what happened in the comfort room but it wasn’t still enough. If it wasn’t for the reception, they would have gone all night long.

 

Just like the stupid name that Baekhyun gave it.

 

“Why did the two of you do this anyway?” Chanyeol asked him, still feeling annoyed.

 

He wasn’t good at hiding his hots for Sehun, to be honest. Being able to finish the ceremony without touching Sehun was already his best. Hopefully, he wasn’t that obvious to everyone, not that he cared. He just wanted everything to be perfect. His perfectionist side of him was acting up again.

 

Baekhyun tilted his head and pointed his boyfriend with Chanyeol’s husband. “Jongdae and I didn’t get any gift for the two of you. So we decided to give the two of you our special drink.”

 

Chanyeol looked at him with eyebrows knitted together. “What?”

 

His best friend laughed then shrugged. “You know what? We should start the program. I’m sure everyone’s excited to say something for you guys.”

 

When Chanyeol went to their table in the small stage, Sehun was already there drinking his wine. They smiled at each other before Chanyeol leaned in. “Did you get some desserts?”

 

Sehun shook his head, smiling with his eyes misty. “I didn’t, I just listened to Jongdae telling stories about him and Baekhyun.” Then he raised his wine glass to show it to Chanyeol. “I don’t understand why but then he gave me this red wine. He said it could help me let loose.”

 

Chanyeol froze while staring at Sehun for seconds then his eyes went to the wine glass in his husband’s hand. “Jongdae? Jongdae gave this to you?”

 

Sehun blinked then with his face flushed, he nodded. “Yeah. Actually, it tasted bitter at first but then he was right, it helped me let loose.”

 

Chanyeol looked down to Baekhyun and Jongdae who were now laughing hard in their table.

 

“Babe…” Sehun called him sexily.

 

He looked at his husband, who was now fully red. A sexy smile was plastered in his face that made Chanyeol’s dick stir once again. He closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. He thought about the things they might do the whole night. The thought made him grin playfully. He didn’t know whether to punch Baekhyun and Jongdae once again or thank them.

 

Maybe he’ll do the latter.

 

 

 

 


End file.
